Shifted Ki
by Songbird of the End
Summary: One shot. Crossover. Hitsugaya finally gets a little free time to do some thinking, and finds his thoughts moving in an unexpected direction.


A plotbunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. I really should be working on something else, though...

Anyway, see if you can guess who Hitsugaya was before you finish reading.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou, 10th Division Captain of the Gotei 13, put aside the final document with a heavy sigh. He once again mentally swore that all the paperwork from the other twelve squads got pushed onto his desk. He reached over to where his now cold tea sat, not caring in the slightest at its temperature.

The cup paused halfway to his mouth as a very uncharacteristic smirk formed on his face. It was odd how his preferences seemed to have done a complete 180 when he died.

When he had first arrived in Soul Society, he was shocked, to say the least. Sure, he had been in his… "employer's" office numerous times, but he never really saw where the spirits go when they pass on. And, of course, there was how different he looked—he remembered quite well staring at his reflection in the river for all of ten minutes wondering just what the _hell_ had he been drinking. However, since he had no idea of the abilities of the people here and could no longer stop anyone from taking a quick peek at his thoughts, he forced the matter to the back of his mind.

The matter being that, while everyone here couldn't remember who they were during their lifetime, Hitsugaya could. As for why, it could have either been his "boss" and his connections or that which hurt like getting stabbed by a hot barbed poker. Repeatedly.

Also, it seemed that despite the doctor's excellent work, his implant hadn't followed him. The Dragon, however, was much more loyal and followed its master by attaching itself to his soul. It did seem somewhat saddened when Hitsugaya hadn't been sent to Hell.

Undoubtedly another one of the perks of his "job." He grimaced.

Deciding to derail that train of thought, he stood up from his desk with the now forgotten cup of tea and performed a quick shunpo. When he discovered the technique, he was more than eager to master it after being slowed down to a normal, _ningen_ walking pace for far too long. It was, he had sadly concluded, slower than his speed in life, but it was better than nothing. He reappeared in Hinamori Momo's hospital room with said person was fast asleep on the bed. Hitsugaya felt his body relax from its usual tenseness.

Hinamori was one of the people Hitsugaya remembered in life, even though she wasn't called that then. Nor was he known as Hitsugaya. She couldn't recall the past, and even if she could it wouldn't make that much of a difference. He hadn't been able to screw up the courage to tell her during their life.

And, not for the first time, Hitsugaya mentally berated himself. How could he have been so stupid, so arrogant, that he had gotten his only sister killed along with him? His only sister who, by the way, was the only one in their entire family who actually cared whether he lived or died? (He had conveniently forgotten about his mother who really didn't _want_ him to be thrown off that cliff into what could only be called a cesspool of bloodthirsty brutes and survival instincts, thank you very much.) If it weren't for the extensive practice he had in keeping his expression neutral, he would be glaring especially hard at nothing in particular.

This time, though, his fury quickly found another person to mentally attack. His right hand clenched as he thought of the scum's name and his reiatsu thrummed through his veins. Aizen, Ex-Captain of the 5th Divison of the Gotei 13. Normally, Aizen's betrayal would barely cause him to bat an eye, but the fact that Hinamori was his _Vice-Captain_ and very close to her taicho made things a very different matter. It also didn't help much that the man had outright tried to kill her, saying it was a mercy killing.

The short taicho narrowed his eyes as his thoughts once again tried to devise a way that would kill the one who dared hurt his sister in the most satisfying way possible. The Dragon who was once made of Hell's flames, turned ice dragon because of his master's no-longer-dormant koorime blood, reveled in the many images the spiky haired boy conjured in a relatively futile attempt to appease his rage. "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind" be damned.

Hiei of the Jagan Eye gets even.

* * *

There. Done. I couldn't stop thinking about how similar the two are, and when Teral suggested this idea... well... you can see the result.

Please review unless you're just going to flame me. I know some of the grammar and stuff is awkward. No, I'm not going to change it.


End file.
